


On the Sly

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed meets with Roy to discuss his most recent assignment.  And then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 7/13/13 for fma_slashfest. The prompt was: Roy/Any: Sex with clothes mostly on- A sense of propriety is necessary at a time like this.

Although Roy was already well aware of the details in the expense report in front of him, he decided to look over it one last time.  Partly just to make sure that he had the numbers right and partly, _mostly_ , because Ed was now sitting on the other side of his desk, impatiently tapping automail digits against the arm of his chair and giving him all sorts of stink eye in anticipation of the lecture he knew he was about to receive.  As was often the case where Ed’s pissiness was concerned, Roy found it highly amusing.  
  
“Come on,” the teen snapped when he could no longer bear the silence.  “Let me have it already.”  
  
Roy glanced up and found himself trapped under a golden glare.  “Well, Fullmetal,” he began, trying hard not to smirk.  “I think it would behoove you to learn the fine art of portion control.”  
  
Ed folded his arms and scowled.  “Hey, I have to eat, don’t I?”  
  
“I’m not implying that you shouldn’t eat,” Roy explained as he leaned back in his seat.  “I just don’t think that you should turn each meal into some sort of all-you-can-eat marathon.  At the rate you’re going, it won’t be long before the country goes bankrupt.”  
  
“I’m not _that_ bad,” Ed insisted.  
  
Roy turned the report around and pointed to an amount of money that would have easily fed a small family for months.  Ed’s eyes widened comically upon seeing it and Roy immediately brought his hand to his mouth to hide the smile beneath.  
  
“That can’t be right,” the young man grumbled.  
  
“I’m afraid it is,” Roy countered.  
  
“Yeah, well…” Ed frowned as he tried to think of a suitable defense.  “I can’t do my job on an empty stomach.”  He stood up in a huff.  “Are you done bitching at me?”  
  
“I hardly think that a simple observation qualifies as bitching,” Roy said as he returned the report to his to-do pile.  “But yes, I’m done.”  
  
Their eyes met across the desk.  Ed scowled and glared some more, just waiting for Roy to say something else flippant.  When he didn’t, the young man stalked his way around the barrier between them and straddled Roy’s thighs.  
  
“Jerk,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck.  
  
Roy chuckled and reciprocated by snaking his arms beneath Ed’s coat, bringing his hands to rest on the teen’s hips.   He then leaned forward and planted a slow, teasing kiss right below Ed’s jaw, a move that sent a shiver racing through the body in his lap.  
  
“How long do we have?” Ed asked breathlessly, his fingers weaving and sifting through Roy’s hair.  
  
“Twenty minutes.”  Roy reconsidered when it occurred to him that Hawkeye might come back earlier than expected as she had been giving him more grief than usual lately for not getting his work done.  Case in point.  “Fifteen,” he corrected.    “Why?  You can’t wait until tonight?”  
  
“Well, it _has_ been a whole week,” Ed informed him, grinding down against him for emphasis.  
  
Roy moaned softly as Ed writhed on top of him, rubbing him in all the right places.  There were a thousand… no, a  _million_ reasons why he shouldn’t do what he was about to do but his hardening cock didn’t seem to care about any of them.  
  
“This is crazy,” he murmured while stroking the bulge in Ed’s pants.  
  
Without missing a thrust of the hips, Ed managed to reach into his pocket and retrieve a small container of lube.  “Very,” he agreed with a wicked grin.  
  
“And it’s going to be messy,” Roy added, fondling him even harder.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“Hell yeah.”  
  
Roy should have known better.  Messy sex was always the best kind.  
  
Ed peeled off his coat and let it pool to the floor around Roy’s feet.  He then started to take off his shirt as well but Roy quickly grabbed him by the arms, halting his progress.  While he would have loved nothing more than to strip Ed down to nothing and have him right over his desk, they were going to have to keep most of their clothes on for this particularly risky endeavor.  
  
“Stand up and turn around,” he ordered as he snatched the lube from his lover’s grasp.  
  
Ed did as he was told—a delightful rarity—and Roy moved forward and brought his arms around Ed’s waist, cupping and squeezing the outline of the teen’s cock one last time before unzipping his pants.  He pulled them down to mid-thigh and barely resisted the urge to smack that lovely ass as hard as he could.  Not because he thought that Ed wouldn’t like it but because he knew that Ed _would_ like it, so much that he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about it.  
  
Roy opened the bottle of lube and went to work, fingering Ed open quickly and roughly.  Far from being scandalized by the harsh treatment, Ed whimpered and rocked back on Roy’s fingers, urging them in farther and deeper.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered, leaning against the desk as he jerked himself off.  
  
After another minute, which was all the time he cared to waste, Roy withdrew his fingers and hurriedly unzipped his pants.  He pushed them down just enough to get at his cock and poured more lube onto his hand, slathering it along the length of his erection.  He then scooted down in his chair and parted his legs as wide as his pants would allow.  Ed braced himself on the arms of Roy’s chair as the older man spread him open and guided him backwards.  They both groaned as Ed used his weight to work his way down onto Roy’s cock until it was all the way in, hot and thick and full inside of him.  
  
Using his dry hand, Roy grabbed onto Ed’s ponytail and began to thrust, bucking up into Ed’s body with unapologetic fervor.  He felt so warm and tight and good that even if time hadn’t been against them, Roy knew it was not going to take long at all for him to get off.  
  
The chair creaked under their combined weight, having been pushed to its limit while being used in a manner for which it was never intended.  Unmindful of the poor seat’s hardship, Ed leaned back against Roy’s chest and let him have his way, clenching his teeth to refrain from making noise as Roy fucked him from behind.  He took hold of his cock again, stroking himself in time with Roy’s thrusts until his entire body began to tremble.  
  
“Where…”  He moaned painfully and tried again, but was only capable of repeating the same thing.  _“Where…”_  
  
Roy was so caught up in his own pleasure that it took him a moment to realize what Ed was getting at.  He wanted to know where he was supposed to come.  Roy supposed that it wouldn’t have been appropriate for Ed to walk around HQ with a cum-stained shirt and stopping to grab the box of tissues he kept in his desk was not really the best option this late in the game.  So instead, he improvised by fishing his glove out of his pocket and passing it off to the teen, who grabbed it just in time to make use of it in a most undignified way.  
  
Upon feeling Ed tighten around him, Roy grabbed onto Ed’s hips and began fucking him even harder.  He clamped down on Ed’s left shoulder, biting him through his shirt to muffle his grunts as his own orgasm rolled through him, causing his balls to clench and his cock to spurt and his body to shudder.  When he was finished, he exhaled sharply into Ed’s hair, his lips curving into a smile as a cool metal hand reached back and patted him clumsily on the head.  
  
“Aw, man.  Now I have to walk around like this for the rest of the day,” Ed said, squirming uncomfortably above him.  
  
“I tried to warn you.”  Roy gently pushed Ed away, pulling out of him while doing so.  
  
They zipped themselves up with mutual cringes.  Roy pocketed the lube and the soiled glove—thank goodness he had a spare—and grabbed Ed’s coat from the floor since the teen seemed to be having some difficulties merely standing upright.  He handed it to Ed as the sound of Jean Havoc’s voice hit their ears.  Ed quickly put it on and hobbled back around Roy’s desk as Havoc entered the office.  
  
“Hey Chief, I just ran into—”  
  
Jean paused as he caught sight of Ed’s face.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked the flushed alchemist.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  Ed turned to Roy.  “Can I go now?”  
  
“Yes,” Roy replied calmly.  “Just remember what we discussed.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.  Whatever.”  
  
Roy was impressed that Ed was able to walk normally as he exited the office.  And the thought of him having to spend the rest of his day holding in the reminder of what had just transpired was more pleasing to Roy than it should have been.  
  
“Poor kid.”  Jean plopped down in his usual spot, shaking his head at his commander.  “Don’t you ever get tired of reaming him out?”  
  
Roy folded his arms on top of his desk and smiled at the smoking lieutenant.

“No, Havoc,” he said.  “I can honestly say that I _never_ get tired of reaming Fullmetal.”


End file.
